


Join Us, My Love

by shockandlock



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, MarcoAce Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 11:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16218398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shockandlock/pseuds/shockandlock
Summary: When Marco told him stories about his family, Ace didn't know that he meant the Whitebeard pirates! He should have known that there was something up with the ruined tattoo on his chest. AU where Teach's betrayal was before Ace joining and Marco went after Teach instead.





	Join Us, My Love

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so like it says in the summary, this is an AU where Teach betrays the WBs before Ace joins and Marco pursues Teach instead. Teach was able to disable Marco's healing powers, and to add insult to injury, he burned Marco's tattoo. Ace's crew found Marco and helped him to recover. I wanted this to be short, so I focused writing more MarcoAce parts instead of actually explaining the background for it. Sorry!

Ace’s widened eyes with his mouth agape was a sight that made Marco want to burst out laughing (especially now that he had the energy for it). He pulled his lips into a smirk instead as his flames finally returned, licking up his burn scars and revealing his formerly ruined tattoo. 

“You’re a Whitebeard!”

“You never asked, love.”

Ace turned red. “D-don’t call me that! You’re my enemy!”

“Really? That’s not what you said last night,” Marco said. He wrapped an arm around Ace’s waist and lifted him almost effortlessly as Ace squeaked. “If I was an enemy, why would you surrender yourself to me like you did? Would an enemy be able to make you moan like sin? To make you c-”

“Okay, I see your point! That’s enough!” Ace interrupted him, but he didn’t bother to pull away from Marco, fingers trailing across his pectorals instead. “I’m still gonna fight your captain, damn it.”

Marco wasn’t surprised that Ace wasn’t deterred. That inner fire was something that Marco loved as well as Ace’s logia powers. “Is that a challenge for me to change your mind?” 

“You can try.”

“Then we’re going on ahead.” Free to use his powers once more, Marco tossed Ace into air, transformed effortlessly, and caught him on his back. In this form now anyone would recognize him: Whitebeard’s right hand man, the Phoenix.

“Hey! Wait!”

“Have fun, you two.”

“Deuce! Traitor!”

Marco took off into the sky, Ace quickly gripping onto his fiery feathers to stay on his back. Their destination was straight ahead: the Moby Dick.

Of course, Marco saw how his brothers whispered when he landed on deck with a stranger on his back. 

“Sorry it took me so long, Pops.”

“Welcome back, my son. We were quite worried about you.” Whitebeard grinned. He eyed Ace, who scowled and looked away. “And who is this?”

Marco smiled at Ace and pulled him closer with an arm around his waist. He knew Izo would never let him live this down, but he didn’t care that much as long as Ace was with him. “O-oi, Marco…” Ace was quiet. Less than a protest and more of a whine. 

“This is the man that found me and saved my life: my boyfriend, Portgas D. Ace,” he said proudly. “He wishes to challenge you, Pops.”

“Is that so?” Pops stared at him, and the tense atmosphere made Ace take a step back.  

“I’d like to see him try!” Haruta yelled.

“Hey!” Ace snapped. “I’ll fight right now!” 

Whitebeard regarded this threat. “Why don’t you come to the galley for dinner first?” he suggested instead. “Thatch probably wants to cook a feast now that you’re back.”

“Thatch is awake?” Marco asked. He frowned. “He shouldn’t be up and moving.” 

Ace meanwhile had other priorities. “Feast?” 

“Yes, love-”

“Marco!”

“You’ll get to eat to your heart’s content!”

And he did only to pass out shortly afterwards. When he next awoke, he was in an unfamiliar room with a familiar pair of arms around him. “Morning,” Marco whispered before pressing a gentle kiss against the back of Ace’s neck. “You fell asleep after dinner last night.” 

Ace squirmed in his hold just a bit, but he decided to hold Marco’s hand anyways. “Why do you still want me? I want to kill your captain, your father.”

Despite what Ace said, Marco refused to let go. “Look at me, Ace.” Ace turned over to face him, but he still looked away. “Ace, I can see that you’re hurting-”

“You don’t know a damn thing.”

“Even when you’ve sat by me and told me stories as I recovered? Even though you wanted to know me as well?”

“Th-that’s different…” 

Marco chuckled when he could see Ace’s slight blush under the morning light filtering in through the porthole. “Your crew nursed me back to health, and I couldn’t be more grateful. You found me when I was lost, Ace, and I fell in love with you for that and more. The least I could do is provide a home for my beloved.”

“B-Beloved?!” Ace gaped. “When did you get so cheesy?”

He brought Ace’s hand up to his lips and kissed his knuckles. “Get used to it, love. I’ll use every cheesy trick in the book to convince you to join.”

Marco pulled the covers over their heads, laughing when Ace frowned (more of a pout really). Even still, he locked his hands around Marco’s neck. “Fine. I’ll take you up on that, Marco.”


End file.
